The present inventions are related to systems and methods for performing data calibration in an out of order data processing system.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by any data losses caused by various factors. In some cases, an encoding/decoding process is used to enhance the ability to detect a data error and to correct such data errors. As an example, a simple data detection and decode may be performed, however, such a simple process often lacks the capability to converge on a corrected data stream.
To heighten the possibility of convergence, various existing processes utilize two or more detection and decode iterations. Such an approach assures that at least two detection and decoding processes are applied to each presented data set. However, such an approach absolutely requires two iterations for each input data set that is introduced. This may waste significant power and introduce unnecessary latency where the input is capable of converging in a single iteration. Further, in some cases two iterations is insufficient to result in a convergence. Thus, such an approach is both wasteful in some conditions and insufficient in other conditions.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.